


fifty kisses.

by xisanamii



Series: unspoken affections displayed by simple gestures. [6]
Category: Brave 10
Genre: Deity Au, F/F, F/M, floof and angst, lots of kisses, more character to be tagged as we go along with my ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisanamii/pseuds/xisanamii
Summary: collection of kiss drabbles, prompt taken from tumblr. written for a variety of my ships. not in any order.





	1. on a scar || sasuke x isanami (sasuisa)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a weak HOE for my ships. also i multiship so be prepared to see an assortment of ships =3=
> 
> tumblr prompt: https://xisanamii.tumblr.com/post/185787774320/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a

' _on a scar_ ' - sasuisa

* * *

Isanami is not shy of her body. At least, in the traditional sense. She’s comfortable in wearing clothes that people such as Kakei would deem inappropriate, but if she’s exposed against her will, she’ll definitely do her best to cover it up. All in all though, she’s a very open-minded person who did not mind exposing parts like her shoulders or legs.

That is, until that day came and changed everyone’s lives forever.

Golden hues drift to the jagged line on her shoulder, the mark where Kamanosuke had cut off her arm. She always has been disconcerted by the fact it had grown back so easily. The proof that she isn’t a human. 

There’s a shadow at her sliding door and Isanami jumps at the voice.

“Isanami, are you ready?”

Pulling a haori over her shoulders, she plants a smile on her face and trots over to the door. “Yes, Sasuke!” Sliding the door open, Sasuke is there to greet her. His gaze sweeps over her briefly and she notices the slight confusion in his eyes.

“This is, different from what Yukimura-sama chose?”

Ah. Their Lord had originally chosen the kimono that bares her shoulders and collarbone, much like the outfits she had donned a decade prior. While they were cute, they exposed too much. She didn’t want to show that part of her when she was performing, so she decided to add a haori to cover her shoulders.

“Y-Yeah, I just felt like a change,” she chirps. However, if there is one thing that hasn’t changed in ten years, it’s that she remains a terrible liar. She knows Sasuke doesn’t buy it, but the maidservants are already rushing down the hallway to call for the priestess. They drag her along and Isanami barely manages to wave goodbye at Sasuke.

The performance will be starting soon and she’s the main star. Although she’s been in Yomi for the past decade, she hasn’t quite lost her touch.

She giggles. It’s been a while since she had a live audience. Although the people have changed, with new faces in the crowd, she’s glad to dance for those that will appreciate it. The remnants of the Braves are there too (she’s very surprised to see Kamanosuke’s begrudging stare in the back), and she manages a cheerful wave during one of her jumps.

The cheers make her flush, a bubbly feeling of warmth inside. She takes a bow, content with having made people happy. Although Yukimura has lost his fame, the festivals he holds under a different name still attract plenty of people.

Her friends are slowly making their way to her. Meanwhile, Isanami is surrounded by young children, giving her praise and expressing desire to become just like her. Isanami kneels down when one of them beckons for her.

“Can I wear your haori, Isanami-chan?” She squeaks out, then covers her face out of shyness from a bold request. 

Isanami pauses at that. The haori she wore she specifically chose to cover her shoulders. If she takes that off, her shoulder…

“Okay,” she agrees nonetheless. She just has to time it right. The moment she sweeps the haori off and onto the little girl, Isanami flips her own hair to cover the scar. The risk is worth it, the little girl is beaming and thanking Isanami and even pulling her into a hug.

“Isanami,” Sasuke calls.

The petite woman stands up and nods. She waves goodbye to the children, promising to come back to play with them before bounding over to Sasuke.

“Where are the others?” She asks, only out of curiosity.

“They went to enjoy the festival,” he replies. “I can help you find Saizou, if you-”

“Again with Saizou!” She pouts, latching onto his arm immediately. “I love everyone, but you already know that I want you more.”

Sasuke coughs, cheeks flushing. “It’s… a force of habit. Sorry.”

She merely huffs, tugging him forward as she leads him to the opposite side of the bustling celebration.

“I kinda want some peace and quiet. Can we go to the forest?”

He arches a brow but nods his assent. They’re silent like that until they’re a good distance inside the familiar territory. Then Sasuke clears his throat.

“Isanami, can I… ask you something?”

“Sure?” She stops walking, tilting her head up to look at him. “What is it?”

“This morning…” He turns his body to look at her, carefully pulling his arm out of her grasp. “The haori…”

She flinches. Of course, being a shinobi, Sasuke’s attention to detail is not failing anytime soon. She tugs on a strand of her hair.

“I…”

“If, you are uncomfortable, you don’t need to share.” Sasuke rushes to reassure her. “I just… I was worried.”

Isanami’s smile seems more placid. “I know. You’re kind, Sasuke. I’m sorry for worrying you.” She hesitates and then carefully moves her hair away from her shoulder.

She feels exposed like this, but she trusts him.

“I… didn’t want to show this to anyone.”

Sasuke hardly looks surprised but he doesn’t look nonplussed either. Rather, there’s an odd curiosity in his amber hues as he glances from her scar to her face.

“What’s wrong with it?” He blurts unexpectedly. Isanami manages to let a giggle slip out at that.

“Only you would say something like that.” But she feels that much better already. Ignoring the squawk of surprise when she lurches forward and buries her face to his chest, her lithe arms wrap around his torso tightly.

“Sasuke… I’m scared. Every time I see this scar, I’m just reminded of how inhuman I am.” Her grip tightens more, if there were possible. “I’ve awakened. I don’t need the Kushimitama anymore. But is that really the case? This arm that grew back, it means I’m not human.” The word ‘monster’ dies on her tongue. 

“Isanami.”

Sasuke pulls back from her hug, but only to press a hand to her cheek and tilt her head up to allow their gazes to meet. Her golden hues are brimming with unshed tears. Isanami watches his own amber hues become stormy with concern, love, sadness, guilt.

“It’s not your fault,” she feels compelled to say again. Reminded of their discussion before, she shakes her head. “I hurt you too, Sasuke.”

“That’s what makes us human,” he murmurs. “Being hurt. Feeling sad.” His thumb brushes over her bottom lip. “Isanami, you are still overflowing with love and warmth. You are the most human.”

She shivers at the touch. “I’m always surprised by how much more talkative you’ve become, Sasuke.”

“Is that a bad thing?” He replies, amusement lacing his tone of voice.

“Definitely not. Kiss me already.”

At her demand, he chuckles and only lightly brushes his lips over hers. Isanami lets out a small sound of protest, leaning forward on her toes to try and shorten the distance. However, he’s already dodged her - but not in the way she expected.

Isanami’s voice dies down into a surprised squeak when she feels his mouth trailing down her neck. 

He stops, as if asking for her permission. Although her face is burning red, she faintly nods. 

Back pressed firmly against a tree, Isanami has to will herself to breathe when his lips trail the scar on her shoulder. That’s it. The only place he travels to. Up and down, tracing every centimeter of the jagged line. She realizes she’s actually quite ticklish in that area and has to refrain from giggling, especially when she knows Sasuke’s actions are meant to comfort.

His mouth reaches a particular sensitive spot and she laughs.

“That tickles,” she quickly adds, not wanting him to think she’s making light of the gesture. She can feel Sasuke’s breathy laugh on her shoulder as well. Isanami brings her hands to the base of his neck, gently pulling on his hair to tilt his face upwards. She meets his gaze and notices his cheeks are flushed red.

She rolls her eyes playfully at that. “How are you supposed to be suave, kissing my scar, when you’re this embarrassed?” She teases.

Sasuke sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. “Another habit I can’t break around you.”

“It’s okay. It’s cute,” she grins, pulling him up for another kiss.


	2. to shut them up || sasuisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deity au~ also this fifty kisses thing rly be taking me a long time lmao

' _to shut them up_ ' - sasuisa

* * *

She’s fidgeting in place, lids shut closed as a means to appease his earlier request of shielding her vision for a moment. It’s not often that the darkness makes her uneasy, though she supposes it’s not apprehension that prevents her from keeping still. The ruler of Yomi has shown that she trusts this god of nature multiple times, to both him and the servants under her reign as well.

Isanami supposes that this is anticipation, a feeling just as foreign. She wonders what he wishes to do, asking her to close her eyes, but decides that she’ll wait in silence so that she doesn’t make him any more nervous than he might be ( the request had been made with a timbre higher than his usual pitch ).

There’s shuffling across from her. Then he finally speaks.

“Isanami, is it alright if I touch you?”

To any other, the request might seem strange or inappropriate. But innocence is commonplace between the two so the goddess tilts her head into a nod.

She feels his warm hand grasping her wrist delicately. He’s raising her hand towards him and there’s something sliding onto her finger. The movement tempts her to open her eyes, but she’ll force down the curiosity to await his instruction.

He’s humming softly. Then he seems to exhale something that sounds short of relief, moving his hand to place it under hers. Gently lifting it up, Isanami can faintly feel his breath on the back of her hand.

“You can open your eyes,” he says, and there’s a tinge of nervousness lacing the edge of his voice.

She does so immediately, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. As a deity of the surface, Sasuke’s glow can be overwhelming, but she’s grown to become accustomed with time. Still, the glare of the light takes some time to die down before she’s able to fully take in what he wants to show her.

There, on her finger, is a ring made of flowers.

Even for a deity of the dead, she can feel her cheeks flushing red. He’s gently holding her hand but she can feel his anxiousness rolling off him in waves. Written clearly on his face ‘ does she like it? ‘

Isanami curls her fingers around his palm, golden gaze focusing on the ring. Her head is tilted downwards and Sasuke watches as she moves her head just slightly, as if looking at the ring from another angle.

He fidgets this time. Perhaps, this is a move too bold of him?

“I-” His voice shakes and he clears his throat before speaking again. “Well, since we became m-married, I realized - I never gave you a ring. And it was a tradition for mortals that seemed like… something you may like?” Oh, he’s far too shy for something like this, directly speaking. If he bit his tongue now, he wouldn’t be surprised. “I-If it’s presumptuous of me, then I…”

Quietly, Isanami lifts her hand and presses the finger holding the ring to his lips.

“Ssh.”

Leaning forward, she places her mouth on the other side. Sasuke’s face immediately flushes from the proximity, unable to help his gaze that lowers to the ring, the sole obstacle separating their lips.

Before he could even think that she might leave him at this teasing gesture, Isanami lets her hand shift to his cheek, removing the obstacle and letting her mouth fall forward to his. He exhales shakily, letting his eyes fall shut as she moves her other hand to press at the back of his neck, urging him forward to deepen the kiss. One of his hands lifts to caress her face while the other rests on her hip.

Though, when Isanami slides into his lap, it provokes a yelp from the god of nature. It urges a laugh to slip past her lips as she pulls back, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely as she presses her forehead to his.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispers.

Still flustered by her bold actions, a nervous smile spreads across his face.

“I-I’m glad.”

Isanami tilts her head curiously.

“Are you glowing more?”

“N-No!”


End file.
